1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener which can mount a heat sink onto a heat generating electronic component and maintain an intimate contact between the heat sink and the heat generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation apparatuses are traditionally used in micro-electronics to help transfer heat from heat generating electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,516, a related heat dissipation apparatus for a heat generating electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board is shown. The heat dissipation apparatus includes a retention module attached to the printed circuit board, a heat sink disposed on the retention module and having an intimate contact with the heat generating electronic component, and two clips for mounting the heat sink onto the heat generating electronic component.
The heat sink has two opposite platforms extending outwardly from two sides thereof. The two platforms define a pair of parallel slots extending toward each other from two opposite edges thereof. The clip includes a retaining member and an operating member pivotably connected with the retaining member. Each of the retaining members has three openings at a bottom thereof, whilst the retention module has six protrusions corresponding to the openings of the retaining members. The operating member has a cam-shaped pressing portion connected with the retaining member and an elongate holding portion extending from the pressing portion.
In assembly of the heat dissipation apparatus, the retaining members of the clips are received in the slots of the heat sink with the operating members of the clips contacting with top surfaces of the platforms. The heat sink and the clips are placed on the retention module with the protrusions of the retention module being received in the openings of the retaining members of the clips. The holding portions of the operating members are driven to rotate with respect to the platforms of the heat sink from an unlocked position to a locked position. During the rotation of the operating members, the retaining members are driven by the holding portions to move upwardly so that the heat sink has intimate contact with the heat generating electronic component. Thus, the heat sink is mounted on the heat generating electronic component and tightly engaged therewith. Accordingly, heat generated by the electronic component can be effectively absorbed by the heat sink.
In the heat dissipation apparatus, there is no resilient structure, which can provide resilient force as being depressed, disposed between the retention module and the heat sink. Therefore, the connection between the heat sink and the heat generating electronic component will become loose after undergoing a continuous forces, such as, for example, oscillating forces generated by operation of a heat dissipating fan. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a clip which can maintain intimate contact between the heat sink and the heat generating electronic component even after a long period of use of the heat sink.